User talk:SonicFan13
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kiddy-the-dragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KirbyRider (talk) 19:25, November 16, 2013 (UTC) What do you think we should call the series? Ventures through the Forbidden Dimension? P.S: I've decided that the series shall be a collab (abbreviation for collaboration) between me and you. It'll be great! DD54321 (talk) 20:21, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello there SonicFan13, sup? (ThaSheetMon5) Maybe. Or should we call it Adventure through the Forbidden Dimension? ~SonicFan13 @Above, I also don't want him to do it. I wish he can listen to us, and realize everything. Some people are doing this, because they want him become a better person. Again, I wish he can realize this. ~SF13 Are were friends after all those chatting. It's not because I want to be your friend. I'm just asking. @Above, well, not really. Today was the first time we've talked. It can take time for friendship to refrom. -SF13 I'm revenge you!~SF54321 @Above, No! -SF13 Congragulation! You reach to 600 edit! @Above, Thanks! -SF13 Hello friend! DD54321 (talk) 14:24, August 7, 2014 (UTC) @Above, hi Dylan. ~SonicFan13 Little Marxy got butthurt and blocked me. :3 DD54321 (talk) 14:30, August 7, 2014 (UTC) @Above wow, just wow. ~SonicFan13 SonicFan13, tell all of your admins this because I have good news! I have created a back-up Sm64 bloopers Fanon wiki. No one has to worry any longer because the day is saved! Link: http://super-mario-64-bloopers-fanon-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_64_Bloopers_Fanon_II_Wiki @Above, okay. ~SonicFan13 On YouTube, as long as you have a letter, you're username can just be SonicFan13, it'd just have to be something like SonicFan13 :D or something similar, like me and Freezeflame did.﻿ The Zog. (talk) 19:01, August 26, 2014 (UTC) @Above heh, I just got on my laptop now. Anyways, I did not mean to copy you guys in the first place, and did not know what I could put. But thanks anyways. I'll change it. ~SonicFan13 @Above well I wouldn't say it's copying us, we wouldn't mind either way. :) The Zog. (talk) 20:01, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Srry Rocky didn't believe Dylan and you didn't get admin :(. It'll at least happen one way or another. The Zog. (talk) 11:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) @Above Say what?????????? :( @Just realized I put this message in the wrong section -_- @Above It's okay Craziness I've noticed that the edit you made before the one that netted you the "Reversal and Star Orbs" achievement was on said Reversal Orb's prisoner's page. KirbyRider (talk) 02:18, August 30, 2014 (UTC) @Above Say what????? What is your favorite color? The Zog. (talk) 01:35, September 19, 2014 (UTC) @Above Red @Above Awesome! So if you come to the SMG4 wiki chat you'll be red like other chat mods. The Zog. (talk) 11:17, September 19, 2014 (UTC) @Above Okay. Can you plz stop saying Wat, Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooopooopoooooooooop annoying! @Above Wat Can you do we a favor? You know that wiki about me? Well I keep asking Dylan to make a page about himself but even when he's online it's as if he completely ignores the message. Mind telling him? I feel coming from you he'll do it -_- BedrockPerson 17:36, October 4, 2014 (UTC) @Above sure I'll tell him soon. Thanks man, preferably as soon as you and him are both online at the same time :) BedrockPerson 17:46, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Did ya do it? (My new sig-->) BedrockPerson 15:02, October 7, 2014 (UTC) @Above I did, and IDK why. He does not seem to respond back. I'll try again. @Above If he still doesn't respond then invite him to chat and just tell him there, there's no way he can avoid it then. BedrockPerson 14:37, October 8, 2014 (UTC) @Above I'll try. @Above Okay, thank you. I'm staring to think he secretly hates me or something �� BedrockPerson 15:02, October 9, 2014 (UTC) (P.S. not sure why I put an emoji) The url changed slightly, it's now bedrockperson.wikia.com BedrockPerson 18:19, October 11, 2014 (UTC) @Above Mkay. Hey SonicFan13, Sup? (ThaSheetMon5) @Above hey! @Above, BTW I'll join the wiki chat an hour later I'm busy. Member you said that your going to be gone on December during chat? @Above, yeah. I was going to go to vaction. But, I can't now. There are some problems IRL. 'supMarioFan7070 (talk) 01:52, December 12, 2014 (UTC)SonicFan13 Hey SonicFan!SonicFan13 (talk) 01:53, December 12, 2014 (UTC)SonicFan13 @Above WTF? Bye SonicFan!SonicFan13 (talk) 04:38, December 12, 2014 (UTC)FoggyGlasses55 O_O There's 666 pages on this wiki. That means... This wiki is cursed by Diablo. Aka The Devil. e_e MarioFan7070 (talk) 02:07, December 15, 2014 (UTC)FoggyGlasses55 @Above 666 pages and 999 edits....HALF LIFE 3 AND ILLUMINArTI CONFIRMED GKHDSJKFLHGJKFLDHGJKFHDGJFDLGPAGANS BedrockPerson :D 16:18, December 15, 2014 (UTC) AAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA halp me I'm going crazyMarioFan7070 (talk) 23:53, December 15, 2014 (UTC)FoggyGlasses55 Check your priviledges. ♫And a happy new year!♫ BedrockPerson :D 00:52, January 2, 2015 (UTC) @Above Thank you so much for making me admin! I will everything what is right. Dylan is an aristocrat MarioFan7070 (talk) 03:35, January 6, 2015 (UTC)Totally not FoggyGlasses55 GEOMETRY DASH IS LOVE GEOMETRY DASH IS LIFE MarioFan7070 (talk) 00:09, January 27, 2015 (UTC)FoggyGlasses55